With respect to fiber optic communication, wavelength division multiplex (WDM) networks may use two or more wavelengths such as coarse wavelength division multiplexing (CWDM), dense division multiplexing (DWDM), DWDM over CWDM, WDM PON (Passive Optical Network), shortwave wavelength division multiplexing (SWDM), or combinations thereof. A variety of techniques may be used to install, commission, troubleshoot, and/or monitor WDM networks.